Unknown
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: *Set in Season 6 Finale* Bloom watched as her big sister Daphne and her new husband Thoren flew away to their happiness and their future together. As Bloom ponders what her future was going to bring for her, she was given her answer, in the form of a mysterious guest. *Heroes United One-Shot #2*
**Hey guys! So, this is one shot #2. This is set in the Season 6 finale. I thought I wouldn't get this done on time but I did. Also, this is my first time doing Winx Club alone so please go easy on me.**

 **I do NOT own Winx Club at all, just my OC, so enjoy!**

* * *

 _In a world unlike our own, there lived a girl who soon discovered that she was a fairy. Given the power of eternal flame, she used her power to protect the Earth as well as the Magic Dimension; a sacred place that was home to many magical creatures and many new worlds; from the forces of evil. Together with her friends, she prevailed over every challenge that came her way. Because with friendship, belief and love on her side, there was no end to the magic._

 _This is the tale of Bloom, princess of the kingdom of Domino and the fairy of the Dragon Flame. And of how a happy day ended in the most unknown way._

OOO

As she watched her older sister kiss the love of her life on their wedding day, Bloom never felt more happier and prouder in all her life. As everyone clapped and cheered for the happy new couple, Bloom gazed lovingly at the beautiful pair with the birds flying by and the sun shining on them at the right angle.

As the floating pedestal came down, both sisters ran to each other and embraced one another. Bloom was so proud of her sister Daphne, and she felt the same way about her. Who would have thought that after everything they've been through together, everything that came their way, through all the pain, the loss, the struggle and the conflict, they made it. They both made it. Together.

As the end drew near; with magic fireworks and sparkles lighting up the sky and a giant red heart to symbolize the love the newly wed couple shared, Bloom watched as Daphne and Thoren embrace one another, Bloom shed a tear and the Winx Club girls were there to lend her a hug or a tissue. Then, came the bride's wedding bouquet. Lucky for Kiko that he caught it; it was his lucky day. Everything all went by so fast that as the pixies sprinkled magic dust on them, the couple landed in their flying carriage, taking them up into the sky. Bloom could only smile and watch as Daphne and Thoren took to the skies, to their happily ever after …

As the guests and royal families started to leave and her friends and loved ones helped escorted them out or started cleaning up, Bloom stood to the sidelines and stayed close to where she Daphne last stood together. She sighed sadly. Who would know when they would see each other again? What would happen? And what would change?

Kiko noticed his owner and closest friend feeling troubled so he hopped over to her. He tugged on her dress and she looked down to see him and she smiled. She picked him up and cuddled him close. "Oh Kiko. I should be happy. I should be glad to see Daphne starting the next chapter of her life, with Thoren, with their future on track." She started to frown. "But, where does that leave me?"

She turned to see the waters of Domino sparkling under the sunshine. They glowed aqua blue and orange gold, shimmering like millions of tiny stars. Water and fire together, just like sisters should be. And always will be. "Kiko, I wonder … if this is the end of our adventure, then … what will the future be? What will _my_ future be?" Bloom carried Kiko away as they walked through the Domino gardens.

Bloom began to admire all the many kinds of flowers, all different shades of colors in many different sizes, each of them one of a kind. The stone path ended at a bench that overlooked the oceans of Domino. Bloom sat down and petted Kiko's head, gazing up ahead. She was so deep in thought that she didn't seem to notice someone standing besides her. "Is this seat taken?"

Bloom jumped up in surprise and turned to her left to see someone there. "Oh! I – I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something. But yes, you can sit here." Bloom scooted over and the stranger sat down.

The stranger was a young girl a few years younger than Bloom. She wore a long red dress that was long sleeved and covered her feet that had red heels. Though the dress had a golden design with swirls and hoops on the entire left side and made a heart shape in the center. She had creamy skin and brown hair that curled at the bottom and stopped at her mid back. She wore an elegant red wide rimmed formal hat so it hid most of her face except her lips, which curled into a welcoming grin. The last thing on her was a golden heart necklace with a matching chain, the heart laying on her chest.

"Ooh, I love your necklace." Bloom pointed to it.

"Oh this?" She picked it up. "It's just a family trinket. It was my mother's actually."

"Well, she must have good taste in jewelry." The young girl laughed at that.

"Yes, she does. So, that was such a beautiful wedding, don't you think?"

"Of course." Bloom felt sad again at the mention of the wedding. She turned around to face the ocean again when the girl spoke again.

"Princess Daphne truly looked beautiful. Like a goddess. A vision of true beauty." She spoke amazed with the image of the bride in her mind.

"She is indeed beautiful." Bloom smiled at thinking of a good memory of her and her friends helping Daphne get ready for the wedding. Dressing her up was like dressing up a doll. And the end results were out of this world.

"She was your sister, wasn't she?"

Bloom gulped. She felt an immense weight in her chest as she felt herself getting more troubled. _Was_ she your sister? _Was_ she? She made it sound like they weren't sisters anymore. It made Bloom worry but also angry. For some reason, she felt angry. And she wanted to take it out on the one responsible.

"She IS my sister, and she always WILL BE! No matter what YOU or anyone else says! And NOTHING will EVER change that! EVER!" Bloom shouted with full force with a fiery look in her eyes and her hands lite up with flames on her palms and fingertips, startling Kiko out of her arms and the girl stood up and backed away, alarmed at this change in the princess's demeanor.

Once she let it all out, Bloom began to calm down and then she widened her eyes when she saw flames in her hands. She waved them off when she also remembered what she had just said. "Oh my God," she covered her mouth with her hands, "I – I am so – so sorry!" Bloom sat back down and cradled her own face. "I don't know what came over me. Please, please forgive me for yelling at you. And – and for using my magic! I – I just –!"

"Whoa, take it easy! It's okay." The girl sat back down and raised her hands to try and calm her down. "It's okay!"

"W – What?"

"You did nothing wrong. You were just being honest. And that's perfectly fine."

"But – but I just yelled at you and almost turned you into a crisp! How could you be so calm about this?" Bloom demanded in a bundle of rushed words. Kiko hopped back into her lap when the girl simply smiled.

"Because I understand what you're feeling."

"You do?"

"Yes. You and your sister haven't been with each other in so long and when you got her back into your life, you wanted nothing more but to be there for her and help her adjust to her old life. You two have always struggled to move on from the past and to break free from the demons that kept you two apart. But, the light and the love you two shared was strong enough to set you both free. And now that she's gone and is living a new life with someone else, you feel left out and alone again like you were before. But it's natural to feel like that. It's completely normal. But here's the thing." Bloom leaned in to listen.

"There's nothing for you to worry about. Because regardless of marriage, distance or anything else, you two will always be sisters. And that's something that will never change, no matter what. And don't worry, you _will_ see her again. She came back for you before. And she will again."

Bloom was stunned by the way she spoke to her with such wisdom and confidence. That and the fact that she knew so much about her relationship with Daphne and how thick and deep their bond truly is.

"But it's not just Daphne I'm worried about. I … I don't know where I'm suppose to be right now. I mean, everyone has their lives figured out. My boyfriend, Sky, is going to be King of Eraklyon someday, Daphne will still be the Nymph of Sirenix, and my friends already know what to do with their lives. But, I still have no idea where my life will take me. Or what the future is like for me. I just wish I could know."

The girl chuckled a bit. "That's the funny thing about knowing. The truth is … no one really knows everything. Sometimes, it's best _not_ to know everything at all. The future has yet to be written because we're the only ones that can decide what our future will be, depending on the choices you make and how you want to live your life. Maybe the best way to deal with it is to face it and head into the unknown."

"Unknown, huh? That doesn't that satisfying."

"Maybe not now, but that's the best thing about the future. You may not know what exactly will happen, but facing the unknown will be like an adventure. And having the support of your friends and loved ones will be the boost that you'll need. And Daphne will be there beside you, all the way." She gave Bloom a dazzling smile.

Bloom smiled at that. That was all really good advice. And she was right. Even though she and Daphne won't always be together, they'll always be sisters. And with her friends and family by her side, she could – and will be ready to face the future, no matter what comes her way.

"You're right. Maybe I was getting worried over nothing, is all. You know, you give pretty good advice."

"Well, I've had help from someone who helped me go through all that. She also taught me about believing in myself and what I can do. She also taught me about having good fashion sense and how to defend myself well with a stick." Bloom laughed at that. The way girl described this someone reminded her of someone … someone familiar. "She's like a sister to me."

"Do I know her?"

"Well … you do, actually."

"Really? Who?"

"Not telling."

"Huh? Why not?" The girl stood up and looked down at Bloom, her lips curling into a mysterious grin.

"Because you already know the answer. Aw, don't tell me you forgot about me already?" She teased her. But the way she said it, Bloom felt her mind tingling for a moment, almost as if it knew the answer but it was slipping away from her grasp. Then, she felt two hands closer around hers, putting something metallic yet small in her palms. "Maybe this will help." Bloom gasped at what she saw. It was a silver charm bracelet with only one charm on it. It was a hot pink butterfly. The sun shined down on it, making the color pop, almost as if the butterfly charm was alive.

"Oh! It's beautiful but … what's this for?"

"Something to help you remember. And consider it a gift. A gift from an old friend." Bloom grew confused when she felt eyes staring at her. She looked up and meet bright, blazing brown eyes that clashed with her colorful blue eyes. "Never take this off, no matter what. And I promise … we'll see each other real soon." Her eyes lite up as Bloom made the connection. "Wait! Are – are you –?"

"Bloom? Bloom, where are you?" Bloom snapped her head over her shoulder when she heard Sky's voice, calling out to her, soon followed by their other friends. She completely forgot she left them to go be alone.

She was about to say something else to the mysterious girl when she felt a weight loss on her hands. Bloom turned back around to see that she was gone! "Kiko, did you see where she went?" Apparently not since the blue and white rabbit was chasing a stray butterfly. "Oh, never mind."

Bloom stood up and looked around to see if she can spot that girl but she saw nothing but plants, flowers and water for miles. She sighed and knew that she was long gone. But when Bloom looked down to see the bracelet she was given, she smiled faintly. Then, she put it on her wrist and then picked up Kiko – who whined that he was able to catch that sneaky butterfly – and began to walk back the way they came.

"Maybe she's right, Kiko." Said rabbit perked up to hear his name and listened. "Maybe Daphne and I won't always be together. And maybe the future can't been seen right away. But friends – even sisters – will always stay connected to each other and facing things together makes it all worth it in the end. I won't ever forget that."

Bloom stopped and turned back around to faintly see a dot in the distance. "How could I ever forget a face? After all, _our_ bond is still there." Kiko looked lost. "Oh, it's alright, Kiko. You don't need to know. In fact, not knowing is for the best. Better to brave into the unknown than know everything at all. Where's the fun in that?"

Bloom giggled at Kiko's quirkiness as they walked back to the group, just as that small red dot went away.

* * *

 **How was that? I may edit this later.**

 **So, hope that these one shots are good enough. But basically these are for something else and big too.**

 **So, this is called Unknown because magic, fairies and all things mystical are unknown, meaning no one knows if they're real or not. To me, anything is possible. And like Bloom, she is unknown like she helps people and is sometimes behind the scenes and you may not know that she's a fairy. And, the possibility of not knowing the future could make Bloom get worried. Plus, adding Daphne into the problem added to that feeling, like Bloom may have felt like she was losing her sister again but the truth is, she'll never lose her. Sisters stick together no matter what and that means something to Bloom and Daphne, in my opinion.**

 **So, I hope this was good. One shot#3 is coming and made special for tomorrow. You'll see what I mean.**

 **So, fave, follow, review, spread the word and as always, until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
